Natalie, You Changed
by Lil Diana-doll
Summary: what happened to Natalie? our sweet, venomous, beautiful, backstabbing girl. this is an entry for NGF.


**I'm entering NGF, I've never written for a contest before. So I think this would be either best humor or best adventure.**

He was now looking out at whole army of ninjas. He was alone now. She had been caught. He had only two options: a) try and save his sister or b) run like hell.

"If only she was here" he whispered to himself.

He saw the crowd parting. He was surprised and looked down again to check if he wasn't mistaken. No, he was sure now. The crowd _was_ parting.

There, walking along the path, was a girl. Not older than him, she was wearing a cherry red couture dress and black wedges. He could see her clearly now, he saw a ring on her finger, a black snake with a red 'L'.

"Natalie!" he called. "How could you do this to me?"

"Daniel?" she asked surprised. "Oh, because, I'm a Lucian."

"Lucians are ruthless, darling." She said. Dan flinched, the way she said darling was dripping with venom, yet had a sweet edge to it. Just like her mother.

"Where's my sister?" he demanded.

"She's being taken care of at home" she said calmly. "By someone with a name that starts with…" her voice trailed off.

"With what?" he demanded again.

"Oh, demanding, aren't we?" she said innocently. "With the letter 'I'"

"Isabel?" he asked, getting worried.

"Oh, she was long gone, sweetheart. Sent to jail, executed" she said with a smile. "It was a relief for Ian and I, we quite hated her."

"No, actually, Ian's there to _help_ her" she said.

"You want a war between branches again, don't you?" he stated. "You thought that it would keep you entertained."

"Are you happy now? You have destroyed and killed half of every branch!" he was shouting now.

Natalie's eyes watered, but she blinked them back. Kabras don't cry, she reminded herself. She sniffed then wiped her eyes.

"I-I didn't know it caused that much damage. I just wanted to have fun" she said "I-I thought th-that doing it will be fun, mum thinks s-so"

"Natalie" said Dan, his voice gentle now. "You knew your mother. You knew how she was"

"I thought she was only threatening you, I th-thought that she would stop at the last minute" she said, sniffling.

"Natalie!" Dan was impatient. "This is no game, you said so yourself. What happened to you? What happened to the smart witty girl that I knew?"

Natalie looked up, face streaming with tears. Dan was complimenting her?

"I used to be proud to be related to you. Then I met actually met you, and then… your starting to behave like your mother" said Dan.

Natalie was sitting on the floor. She resembled a lost toddler. Her hair was messed up and her face was streaming with tears. Dan sat in front of her. He wiped away her tears. Natalie stood up then she whispered something.

"I didn't hear you, Natalie" said Dan.

"I-I'm sorry" she said. Her voice was wavering, then she started crying again. Dan tried to comfort her, but she just ended up crying on his shoulder.

"Natalie, it's okay to cry once in a while. But not on my shirt" Dan said, his sense of humor coming back.

Natalie chuckled, then wiped her tears away. She took a brush from her bag and started brushing her hair. She took her handkerchief and blew her nose, then took another handkerchief to wipe her face.

Dan burst out laughing. Natalie looked up from her bag and asked "What?"

"You- You have two- You have two handkerchiefs just to wipe your face and blow your nose?" he said between pants, then started laughing all over again.

"What? There's nothing wrong with that. It would be gross if you use the same handkerchief that you blew your nose on to wipe you eyes." Protested Natalie.

"That's cause you blew your nose first" said Dan.

"Oh…" said a bewildered Natalie.

"Does this mean I can't fight the ninjas anymore?" whined Dan.

"Do you want to?" asked Natalie.

"Yes!" said Dan excitedly.

"Then no." said Natalie.

"You're mean to me, you know that, Natalie?" he said.

"What did I do?" she asked in her most innocent voice.

"You existed, you existed to make my life a living hell." Said Dan glumly.

"I see you two like each other" said Amy in a high pitched voice.

"I guess they finally became compatible, love" said Ian in his British accent.

"No we don't!" protested Dan.

"Oh really?" taunted Amy.

"Yeah, we're just friends" said Natalie. Dan and Natalie looked at each other, and the made a silent agreement that they would be friends.

"I don't believe you." Said Ian.

"How'd you get here anyway?" asked Natalie.

"We walked." Said Amy matter-of-factly.

**A/N: do you like it? No, this is not supposed to be romance. I just can't help myself. I love writing romance. Anyway, please vote! Or review. This was not betaed, so if you see any mistakes, please ****don't**** point it out. Until next time.**


End file.
